The Sye
by MirrorHawk
Summary: Syra charges large sums to cure curses, but doesn't even believe in curses. When an bored hottie, a masked suitor, a curse of her own, and a high chance of death enter the picture, her boring rich-girl world is filled with adventure, romance, and death.


"_The Sye. Curse Breaker"_

The words were scrawled in neat script in the center of a small white card clutched in the hand of a 16 or 17 year old girl dressed in the tattered garb of a scullery maid. She walked quickly towards the address that the elf that supplied the business card to her. This girl's name was Ella, and like many other curse-afflicted humans, she had tried and failed many times to break the curse that was given to her when she was born. When she reached the door marked with the numbers corresponding to the address she was given, she paused. She took a quick look around at the dank ally around her, and shivered. She quickly turned the knob and entered, ready to be out of the dark, wet, slime filled ally, and ready to be rid of her curse.

------------------------

"_Another customer at this hour! Why do they always show up right before closing?" _The Sye thought, exasperated by a long day of serving those looking for a quick magic handout. The Sye had a cheap shop near the palace, and with a few secrets of the trade, hand obtained a respectable army of advertisers, handing out cards all around Frell. The girl who entered was tall and reasonably pretty. A soot-covered rag held her dark hair back, and the rest of her clothing gave more clues to her being a servant. This was not out of the ordinary in clients. "_I wish _some _of the cursed people in the damn country would learn how to fix themselves!" _She came in tentatively, surprised by the appearance of the shop. The room was surprisingly light, illuminated by many skylight set helter-skelter in the roof, but apart from a desk, a chair, and a cloaked and hooded figure, the room was empty.

"Sit" The Sye commanded, anxious to be done. Ella immediately seated herself in the chair, her eyes wide, fixed on the figure.

"This is easy, I'm pretty sure that you're obedient, therefore, cheap to treat" The voice came from deep inside the hood of the cloak, and was so muffled it was impossible to tell what kind of person spoke it. Despite that, it was very clear in that voice that the speaker was bored.

"Yes" Ella responded, shocked.

"Well then, I can get rid of your curse for 50 gold KJs, or simply disable it for 20, but there is a chance that it won't be permanently disabled." The voice responded in the same bored tone.

"**You call 50 gold KJ's Cheap! are you kidding me**! **If you haven't noticed, I'M A SERVANT**" Ella shouted.

"If you don't like the price, by all means, live with your curse. Now you should be going, I have to…"

"Wait!" Ella sat back down and removed a purse from her sash. She emptied it all and took back one coin. "There you go, now get rid of it." The hooded figure deftly swept the coins into a purse then rose and leaned over the table. From the folds of the cloak a hand emerged, gloved in black, with golden veins along the palm and fingers. Before Ella could shy away, the hand was closed over her forehead. For one second, the vision flashed bright colors and she felt as if her skin was being ripped off, then, nothing.

*****************

Syra stripped off the many layer black cloak in a hurry and began dressing in her normal garb. The cloak was for show, as was the bare room and fancy glove, but it did the trick and anyone who traveled in any group that was less than reputable had heard of The Sye, and freely advertised the powers and fierceness of the mysterious mystic. "_wow, I really made a killing today, and my act with that last girl will surly boost my reputation!" _A smile lit her lips and she skipped out the back of shop and clambered onto the back of Alder, her horse who was waiting outside.

She leaned down over his neck "Go girl, mother and father will be pissed if I'm later for dinner tonight! We are entertaining the duke and his children! Go!"

Lord and Lady Tavadon, as well as Duke Mithra and his twin son and daughter of 17 were quite shocked when Syra Tavadon, cheeks flushed and cropped hair bouncing, burst into the sitting room where they all had retired after dinner. Upon seeing the group seated and relaxed, Syra's face fell, and she looked at her feet.

"Mother, father, Duke Mithra, Evaline, Sebastian, my most humble apologies, I was… er… out." Sebastian and Evaline smiled and nodded while the Duke and her father frowned. her mother narrowed her eyes

" How sad, you just missed the company, they were preparing to leave." Her voice was seething with hidden meanings. Syra blanched at the thought of what was to come. Before leaving the room, Syra snuck a smile to Sebastian who politely returned it, but quickly looked away from her. Syra glowered inwardly; she had always been smitten with Sebastian Mithra's good looks and cool demeanor, but he never showed partiality towards her, or anyone that she knew. She didn't like not getting her way. Syra left the room and retired to the family room, ready to listen to another of her mother's angry tirades about missing important engagements, and disgracing the family.

"_I hope mother forgets to punish me this time, but when does she ever!" _


End file.
